


Bahaya

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kekurangan pelukan eonni itu lebih berbahaya dari apapun.





	Bahaya

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Gwiboon, uh, milik dirinya sendiri (dan kuharap milikku juga).

Kuteguk air isotonik yang baru saja keluar dari mesin layan diri stasiun. Aku sempat tergoda untuk membeli kopi, tapi bisa repot jika aku mendadak mulas saat menyambut _eonni_ nanti. Masih sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum kereta _eonni_ datang, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengemil sebungkus _energy bar_.

 _Eonni_ bukan tipe orang yang akan mengambil libur setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Pukul delapan tiga puluh nanti pasti sudah akan bersiap ke kantor, meski keretanya baru tiba pukul lima lima belas. Dan di rentang waktu yang singkat itu, ia pasti masih sempat-sempatnya membuatkan sarapan sebelum tidur ayam di sofa.

Ada waktu sedikit yang bisa kucuri untuk memanen pelukan setelah tiga hari ditinggal. Kekurangan pelukan sudah melemahkan fungsi tubuhku. Bahkan aku baru sadar jika dikadali senior-seniorku untuk menginap di luar semalam dengan alasan kemalaman setelah survei tempat makrab. Aku bahkan hampir dicaplok orang. Berengsek.

Peluit kereta menggema, aku beringsut dari bangku sambil meregangkan badan yang pegal. Tak lama, orang-orang berwajah lelah dan mengantuk menggelontor dari pintu keluar. Aku menangkap _eonni_ yang rambutnya diurai dan memakai jaket merah muda berjalan diantara mereka.

" _Eonni_!" seruku sambil menghampirinya. "Gwiboon _eonni_!"

Langkahku sedikit kupercepat. Kusentuh lengannya pelan dan membuat _eonni_ tergeragap. Sepertinya baru sadar jika ada aku.

" _Sweety_?" ia terlihat kebingungan dan nyaris membuat macet jalan jika tidak kuajak melipir. "Kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Minum dulu." kuangsurkan botol yang kupegang. "Memang aku sengaja menjemput _eonni_."

"Ini pukul lima." _eonni_ membungkuk sedikit, mencuri cium sekilas di ujung bibir. "Masih gelap di luar dan kau berjalan sendirian kesini? Sambil membawa kamera?"

"Ya, tidak sendiri juga sih." kubenahi tas kameraku yang menceng lalu meraih tas oleh-oleh yang dibawa eonni sebelum kami berjalan lagi. "Diantar Han _sunbae_."

"Kok bisa?" nadanya mengeras. "Han, Han Yool yang senior di klubmu itu, kan? Ngapain dia ke rumah pagi buta begini?"

"Anu," sepertinya _eonni_ lupa tentang ceritaku untuk survei tempat makrab kemarin. "Survei tempat, terus barusan sampai dan aku minta diturunkan di stasiun saja agar bisa pulang sama _eonni_."

"Kau tida-"

Perkataan _eonni_ terputus ketika _sunbae_ memanggil namaku dan berjalan ke arah kami dengan kasual. Sepertinya ia sengaja menungguku dan orang yang kujemput agar bisa menebengi pulang. Tanpa menyadari jika orang yang kujemput adalah _eonni_.

"Ayo ku- Gwiboon _sunbae_?"

"Tidak perlu." _Eonni_ melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif di pinggangku. "Kami akan mampir sarapan di kedai dekat sini. Dan kurasa ayahmu bakal membutuhkan mobilnya, kan?"

"Tidak apa, _sunbae_. A-"

"Ssh, tidak, tidak. Pulang saja, kau pasti capek menyetir." 

Pegangan di pinggangku mengerat. Kurasa _eonni_ mengatakan sesuatu pada sunbae sampai akhirnya lelaki itu pamit pulang. Aku membungkuk kecil, mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar (tapi segera hilang sambil masuk ke mobil). 

" _Eonni_ ,"

"Ya, sayangku?" _eonni_ menuntunku menyeberang jalan tanpa melepas tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Memangnya kita mau sarapan di apa dan dimana?"

"Aku akan menyantapmu setelah sampai rumah," jawabnya dengan nada riang.

"Eh, _eonni_ , anu . . aku bisa jelaskan."

Eonni terkekeh sambil menggisil sisi mukaku. "Tidak papa, aku akan mendengarkannya sambil melahapmu, sayang."

_Ralat, justru eonni yang kurang pelukan yang mega berbahaya._

 

05.24

05.03.18

**Author's Note:**

> Karena sangat kangen juga dengan eonni lalu yang bisa mengobati kekangenan adalah diri sendiri ya jadi begini.
> 
> Selamat menikmati eonni juga ♥


End file.
